Starry Nights
by Zirk
Summary: It's such a beautiful night out, the crickets are chirping, frogs croaking and the moon and stars are bright and shimmery. It reminds Blaine of something he had always wanted to do, since he was a little boy...


**Warning; contains sappiness, virgin gayboys and they get a little touchy-feely, but they don't do the naughty, so don't worry :3**

**AN: This was an RP me and my bestie did3 I also posted it on tumblr, so crimesagainstfabulosity didn't steal it and vice-versa :P**

**I was Blaine, she was Kurt. It was also my first time RPing Blaine. x3  
>It was done at about... 11PM-4AM XD<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as he walked into Kurt's room. "Hey, watcha doin?" He said, sitting on his bed, bouncing a bit.<p>

Kurt looked from his desk, and held up a larger book, titled _Wicked_. "Reading. Turns out the Broadway was based off a book. I found it in the library while I was trying to research something. It's really good," he said with a smile as he bookmarked his page and swivelled around the stool so he looked directly to Blaine.

He jumped up and grabbed his hands. "You NEED to come outside with me, okay, so, like, oh. You did put it down. Whatever, come with me." He was grinning ear to ear.

Kurt laughed and stood up. "What? Why? What are you doing?" he asked still holding onto Blaine's hands tightly.

"It's _super _nice out." He nodded. "It's warm, and you can see a couple stars here and there and you can hear bats peeping and everything"

Kurt froze, and shook his head. "No. I'm not going outside if there are bats. Just, no." He pouted with a small mix of a glare added in.

"Kurrrrrrt." He sighed, frowning and bouncing on his heels. "Please? The bats won't bother you, I promise!"

Kurt sighed, smiling softly at him. "Okay, fine. I'll come with you," he said giggling softly.

"Yes!" Blaine grinned and pretty much dragged him out of his room.

Kurt laughed and followed after him. "Now will you tell me exactly what we're doing? Please?" he asked in an excited voice.

"I told you!" He laughed quietly. "It's just really, really nice out. It's perfect out there."

Kurt smiled at the thought. "So we're just gonna sit out and look at the stars? Very romantic, Blaine." he blushed as he thought about it, he tried to not let out a giggle but it was too late, a small one escaped from his lips.

"I have my moments." He squeezed his hand and he had to smile at his giggle. It was just simply too cute.

Kurt smiled again, biting at his lip ever so slightly as he locked his fingers in-between Blaine's fingers. "Well, you need these moments more often. I love this side of you," he said.

He took a breath as he stepped outside. "Told you it's beautiful." He smiled over at him and sat on the grass.

Kurt looked up and smiled widely, his teeth hidden though. He looked down at the grass, eyeing it as if it were some deadly animal, then took off his precious brand name sweater and placed it on the grass, making a small worried gasp, and then plopped down beside Blaine, making sure his feet were perfectly flat on the ground so his pants wouldn't get dampened by the slightly wet grass. "It's really beautiful out," he said leaning against Blaine, still smiling.

Blaine sighed quietly. "If you wanted, I could have lain down my Walmart sweater for you" he smiled a little bit.

Kurt quickly stood up again, already brushing off his sweater. "That would be lovely. Thank you," he said giggling quietly as he looked at him.

He pulled his sweater off and laid it down on the grass next to him. "No irreversible damage I hope?" he smirked a little, light-heartedly of course. You don't screw around with Kurt's sweaters. Noooo way.

Kurt smiled, looking over his sweater, only slightly damp. "No, it seems perfectly fine, but I'm not going to take a chance, I'll wash it later. Can never be too sure," he said as he folded his sweater up neatly and placed it close beside his thigh.

"Well that's good then" he smiled, and pulled an arm around his waist, listening to the chorus of crickets in the warm summer night, sighing happily.  
>"Terribly sorry for dragging you out here, I just always wanted to do this." He said meekly, blushing at the sentiment.<p>

Kurt shrugged, leaning against Blaine once again, resting his head on his shoulder ever so softly. "Its fine, I've wanted to do this too. But, never really met the right guy for it," he said quietly.

Blaine nodded slowly, and then smiled a bit, looking down at him. "So... I'm the right guy for this...?" He blushed a bit harder, biting his cheek a bit in attempt to not explode from happiness.

"No. You're the perfect guy for this," he said with a smile as he nudged Blaine's side. "This is really, really sweet. Thank you for dragging me out here."

Blaine slowly rubbed his side, leaning his head down to kiss him softly. "I love to hear that" he smiled a little. "I really, really do."

Kurt smiled and kissed him back. "I know you do, that's why I said it," Kurt said as he snuggled closer to Blaine. He closed his eyes for a moment, wanting to see if he can make he could remember this exact moment forever.

He pulled him closer still. "...peaceful." he said quietly, letting the choir of crickets and frogs soothe him. He had never felt more at ease. This must be one of those 'perfect moments'. It certainly felt like it.

Kurt smiled softly. "Exquisite," he whispered softly, wrapping an arm around him. He turned his head slightly and kissed at Blaine's neck, very softly, his lips just brushing against his skin.

He let his hand play with the loose hairs at the nape of Kurt's neck, enjoying this moment fully. He leaned his head a touch to the side, as to let him get a bit of easier access to his neck. After all, he did want the both of them to be as comfortable as humanly possible.

Kurt giggled softly, and kissed at his neck again, moving slowly up toward Blaine's ear, breathing against his skin a few times. He couldn't help but let a small smirk crawl onto his perfect lips as he did. He tugged at Blaine's shirt for a moment, pulling him a bit closer to him.

Blaine made a soft noise of surprise and twirled his fingers loosely into the wispy hairs on the back of his neck, putting his other hand next to Kurt on the grass, feeling the dew on his palm. He redirected Kurt's soft lips to his own.

Blushing madly, Kurt kissed Blaine back, his body automatically moved so that he was sitting in Blaine's lap. It was a quick and swift movement that he didn't know he had done it himself until both of his hands were resting perfectly on Blaine's waist, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

He snaked the other hand up the back of Kurt's shirt, the temperature change from the cool dewy grass to Kurt's smooth, warm back was an interesting stimulation. He stopped kissing him for a moment to look up at him and smile coyly. He gave a weak, almost flustered chuckle. You'd think he'd be far past the flustered feelings, but they occasionally lingered. Every single time, he felt virginal. And it wasn't that bad, actually.

Kurt smiled back at him, biting at his lip slightly as he looked down at Blaine. He couldn't help but shiver a little as Blaine's hands snaked up his shirt and roamed around his back. He placed his forehead against Blaine's, blushing still like a girl from middle school playing Spin The Bottle for the first time, and ended up getting her crush. "Maybe, we should head back in?" he suggested in a soft, smooth voice as he kissed Blaine again.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. He quiet enjoyed being out here. The atmosphere was completely perfect. He pulled his hand out from Kurt's shirt, pulling idly on the hem, still twirling his fingers in his surprisingly soft hair. Everything about him was soft, he observed. Like, cherubic, almost.

Kurt nodded, still smiling "Positive. I'll leave the curtains opened a bit so we can still see the stars," he said quietly, running his hands up and down Blaine's sides for a moment. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop flying around as he leaned against Blaine, still biting at his lip as he looked into his hazel eyes, the flecks of gold seemed to shine as he looked directly into them.

Blaine smiled and nodded slowly, "Alright ... Don't forget your sweater."

"Okay," he said quietly, as he nodded and picked up his sweater, sliding off of Blaine and standing up, picking up Blaine's sweater, folding it neatly as he did, his own sweater hanging off of his arm.

He smiled a little, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him again, taking his sweater. Huh. Kurt had the right idea with the sweater on the ground thing. His jeans were just ever so slightly damp. Oh well, whatever.

Kurt smiled, blushing once again when he felt Blaine's hand on his cheek. Oh God, did he feel how he was burning up? Did he know that he was close to squeaking like a girl? Dear God, this was perfect. He licked his lips, and took Blaine's hand in his and started to lead him back to the house.

Blaine blushed a bit, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand. Oh my God, even his _hands_ were soft. He glanced over at the clock as they walked past it. It was only about midnight. He wasn't quite sure what that even meant, almost midnight, or even why he bothered to check.

Kurt smiled, trying to stay as calm as possible as he led Blaine to his room. He didn't want his inner girl to escape and take over and do things for him. He smiled back at Blaine his eyes dancing as he looked at him.

"Relax." Blaine said quietly, partially to himself, partially to Kurt. He placed his other hand on Kurt's hip.

Kurt blushed when he had heard Blaine, and nodded, moving right against Blaine as they walked. "I'm trying," he said with small laugh. His heart honestly felt like it was a hammer against his ribs, but he loved it at the same time. It reminded him that he was alive, and that this was real.

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah..." he looked at him, blushing. "Yeah, so am I."

Kurt smiled and started up the stairs to his room, biting at his lip still. "Let's both try our hardest then?" he suggested, giggling quietly, knowing that it was a silly idea.

Blaine felt his heart start up, beating rapidly. What exactly was going to happen behind closed doors? There were many possible outcomes. Some of which were...explicit. Was that going to happen? Or just cuddling or something? He had no idea. And he wasn't sure if that was exciting or terrifying.

Kurt took in a deep breath, still trying to stay calm as he continued to lead Blaine to his room. He could fell his heart racing even more as he neared his room, and pushed his door open as quickly and quietly as possible, as to not disturb Carole and Burt.

Blaine slipped into the room, looking around as if it was the first time he was in there. Goddammit, Blaine, relax a little.

Kurt smiled as Blaine walked into the room ahead of him then closed the door behind them, casting a look at Burt's door for a moment before he quickly closed the door and looked at Blaine. He frowned as he looked down at his pants. "Off."

Blaine blushed profusely. "Wh-...what?"

Kurt sighed, pointing at the damp spot on his jeans near his thigh. "They're wet. Off or change."

Blaine highly doubted that Kurt would be very pleased if he borrowed a pair of his pants. Or he'd be constantly monitoring all his activities or something, like a fashion-conscious hawk. "Ah...okay then." He said meekly, unbuttoning his pants, feeling his face burning.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he watched him, his hands behind his back trying to force himself to not just reach out and help him out. He really did want to get him out of those pants though; they didn't really flatter his skin tone. Or his body shape at that.  
>Honestly, they looked horrible on his body. Simple as that.<p>

Blaine dropped his pants onto the floor and stepped backwards out of them, hands clasped in front of him. He gave a weak smile.

Kurt gave him a small smile then walked over towards him. "Great," he said as he leaned down picked up the jeans dusted them off and hung them neatly over the railing over his bed. He turned back to Blaine. "Do you want some pyjamas? I want you to wear the set, not just the bottoms..."

He chuckled a bit. "Okay, fine." He smiled. Well. He completely took the entire situation in the wrong way.

Kurt smiled then went over to his dresser and pulled out the drawer tasking out a set of pyjamas and placed them on the bed before he grabbed his own set and started into his own little bathroom and started to change.

Blaine walked over to the bed and examined them. They were very...Kurt. Chuckling softly at them, he pulled the bottoms on and curiously wondered what kind of fabric they were made of. Seriously, he thought it was cotton. But what are the chances of Kurt owning _cotton_ pyjamas, really? He looked at the top. Buttons. Heh.

Kurt quickly tied at the bottoms as he started out of the bathroom, making sure the little strings were even as he tied them into a nearly perfect bow. He looked at Blaine, and raised a brow. "Ooh." He said softly, watching him for a moment.

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head, placing it next to him, and used that opportunity to stretch a bit. He had worn the bottoms rather loosely, not bothering to tie the strings.

Kurt leaned against the door frame watching him. "On second thought, just wear the bottoms, the shirt wouldn't look right," he lied straight through his teeth, quickly scurrying over and folding up the shirt and placing it on his desk.

Blaine nodded. "Uh, sure" though, he wasn't quite sure why that even mattered anyways.

Kurt smiled and sat himself on the bed, looking at Blaine with a soft smile as he patted the space close beside him. "Coming?" he asked in a very smooth voce as he looked at Blaine's figure. Dear God his arms were amazing, and his chest, very clean and well kept.

He sat next to him with a nod, looking him up and down. Cute. Dear lord, the boy was even adorably and impeccably dressed when he was going to sleep. What? He normally just passed out in his underwear or something. That sort of wasn't fair.

Kurt smiled at him, gave him a quick soft kiss then crawled onto his bed and slid easily under his sheets, he then fumbled around with them for a moment as he managed to pull them back so Blaine could join him, and smile as he looked at him. How did he get such an amazing body anyway? He hadn't even seen him work out in any type of way, and he had said that he doesn't. God, he wished he knew that wonderful secret; it'd be great to know.

Blaine went to return the kiss but Kurt was already under the covers. He smiled softly and wiggled himself comfortably next to him, then kissed him again.

Kurt smiled and kissed him back, holding his face with his hand. He inched closer to Blaine as he did.

He kissed him just a tad deeper.

Kurt's butterflies started up again as he continued kissing him.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's lower back, deepening the kiss even more.

Kurt smiled, and snaked his way onto Blaine's lap, once again. He held his face with both his hands as he kissed him more deeply.

Blaine now had both arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him against his chest, and his kissing got a bit rougher.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a soft moan into the kiss, and automatically rocked against Blaine. Wait...What did he just do? Oh shit.

Oh, wait, what the fuck. Blaine squirmed a bit. "Ah, Kurt?" Wait, why did he say that in a question tone? He wasn't even sure what he was going to say. Goddamn.

"Y-yeah...?" he said in a quiet voice, trying to stay calm, and look as normal as possible. Why? Why the fuck? How the fuck? Fucking hormones...

"I'm ahh..." he was blushing hard, eyes darting around nervously. "I'm uh, imavirgin." There. That's out there now. And he felt like an idiot. Was that even appropriate to say? They were still clothed. Dammit Blaine.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Same here...that move...that was an accident...A very big one," he said blushing like an idiot.

He felt suddenly more relieved. "Oh, well, don't... don't worry about it," He nodded. "Normal reaction" he added, with a weak smile.

Kurt smiled weakly. "Oh, alright then," he said softly, laughing a bit, a nervous laugh actually. "Maybe we should just sleep...Or do you wanna keep going...?"

"I..I don't wanna...rush anything with you" Blaine said softly. "That's sappy, but, yeah.." he gave him a soft kiss.

Kurt returned the kiss, smiling. "It's fine. And we'll just cuddle then," he said kissing Blaine's nose as he slid off of him and back beside him, laying his head on his bare chest as he did.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Sounds good." He whispered, smiling as he placed an arm around his shoulders.

Kurt smiled up at him. "Fantastic," he whispered softly, giggling quietly as he snuggled right under Blaine's arm.

He kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said softly, reaching for Blaine's free hand as he did.

He let Kurt him hold onto it, smiling softly, glancing over at the window and the stars outside

Kurt followed his gaze and looked out the window with him; he couldn't help but smile as he watched Blaine look out at the stars. It was a great sight.

"...The crickets are still singing" Blaine said, yawning. "It's nice."

Kurt nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah, they're very calming in a way. I could listen to them forever, even if most people don't like them."

Blaine twirled his fingers in Kurt's bangs. "They're good for putting me to sleep." He chuckled quietly.

"Yeah. Very good actually," he said with a yawn as his eyes started to drift shut.

Blaine drifted to sleep, fingertips just ever so slightly in Kurt's hair, and fingers still loosely intertwined and Kurt fell asleep not long after, to the rhythmic sound of Blaine's heartbeat.


End file.
